Unexpected turn of events
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: After having a rough day, Yuna goes to her weekly Duel with Seto. Seeing how tense and stressed his rival was, Seto tries to help and things go quite differently than they'd hoped. Yuna ends up 'losing' the first ever 'duel', with some pleasurable consequences. Fem!Yami LEMON!


**Hi! Welcome to my newest story! It's a oneshoot that just popped into my head! This is a lemon, so if you don't like, don't read! There is Seto and a fem! Yami and mention of a few other characters along the story. I know that I should focus on my other two stories, but I just had to write this! There should be a sequel if this one goes well! Please review!**

 **Summary: After having a rough day, Yuna goes to her weekly Duel with Seto. Seeing how tense and stressed his rival was, Seto tries to help and things go quite differently than they'd hoped. Yuna ends up losing the first ever duel, with some pleasurable consequences. Fem!Yami**

Yuna sighed as she ran to the Kaiba Mansion. She was late and had a impatient rival waiting for her for their weekly Duel. She had been at the hospital, visiting her grandpa and little brother Yugi. They were her only family, and truly the only ones to actually care for her.

Ever since their parents died a few years ago, their dad before Yugi was born in a plane crash and their mum when she gave birth to him, Solomon Mouto was the only one who could care for the kids. Yuna was three years older than Yugi. She had deep crimson eyes that held everyone awed and her hair that reached her lower back was in a unique style, colored with three different colors. Most of her hair was ebony like the night, if not darker, highlighted by crimson and her heart shaped face was framed by goldenrod bangs. There were three that were downright defying laws of gravity and stuck up through her hair.

She was rather short, but that was a family thing, and she was slime. Her curves were well defined and had all the guys at her school staring at her whenever she walked by. Her legs were slim and long, making her look like a leather-clad goddess in her tight, red leather pants and leather jacket. Under the jacket was a cute sleeveless shirt the color of the ocean at night, a chibi Blue-Eyes White Dragon painted on it. She had a chocker around her neck with an ankh dangling from it. On a heavy chain was a upside-down gold pyramid that her grandfather had found a few years before she was born. It was the Millennium Puzzle, her grandpa believing that it belonged to the legendary Nameless Pharaoh.

She sprinted faster down the streets, cursing under her breath.

Both Yugi and Solomon Mouto had been involved in an accident when a truck hit their buss. They were two of the ten survivors, out of the seventy people who had been on the buss. Yugi got off with only a few cuts and a cracked rib. Solomon, however, ended up with both legs broken and a big piece of glass had struck him in his side and had a punctured rib. He had been in the operating room the whole night, but he was finally stable.

Yuna had wanted to stay and put off the Duel, but the doctors told her that both her family members needed time to rest. They had reassured her that they will be just fine and that she'll be the first one to know if even their blood pressure changes. She had conceded defeat and left the hospital, and needing a distraction, she decided to go for the Duel with her rival.

Now, however, when she arrived an hour later, she wasn't sure she made the right choice. She was a wreck ,both in appearance and emotionally. As she rang the doorbell, she was surprised that her rival opened it before it finished and she was a bit shocked to see that he looked worried. She felt even more ashamed now, because she looked like sit in front of him.

Seto Kaiba was a tall brunet with deep, electrical, cold blue eyes that made a grown man want to curl up and cry when he glares. He was slim, but muscular, his long limbs well toned and defined. His chest and stomach muscles were easily seen through his black, long sleeved turtleneck, over which he wore his tender mark white trench coat with silver studs. He wore tight black pants over his long legs and black boots. He wore three belts around his biceps and his shins, and two metal cuffs that reached from his wrists to his elbows. Around his waist was his infamous KC belt.

The man was very handsome and all the girls in their high school, if not the whole country, were pinning after him, but he didn't seem interested. In fact, the only things he seemed to love were his little brother and His company. It left many girls disappointed, and Yuna was one of them. She might fight and compete with him, but she just wanted to be near him. The young CEO respected her for her skills and if she were ever to lose, she didn't doubt that he would drop her like she was nothing. Seto was actually the closest thing she has for a friend. Although she was popular, that was sort of like a hero worship thing. Even Yugi's friend saw her as only the popular Queen of Games, the nickname she got when she defeated everyone in the school in any game. That was also the first time Seto lost at anything, therefore he hated her with a passion for the rest of the year. But they soon found some common ground and they became the greatest rivals Domino City had ever seen.

Now, after knowing each other for four years, they have a weekly Duel, Seto still not giving up on getting his reputation as the best back. Yuna accepted every challenge because she developed feelings for the prick brunet. And although he was slightly cold towards her, and a true Ice Prince to the rest of the world, Yuna had seen him around his little brother, Mokuba.

The younger boy was the reason Seto did anything. They had been adopted when Seto was ten and Mokuba five by the business tycoon Gozaboro Kaiba and Seto had been treated like shit by their stepfather for years. But when Seto got a clear shot at taking over Kaiba Corp, he took it and is now the CEO, owner and president for five years. He turned the once weapons company into the gaming industry it now was.

As his rival was lost in thought, Seto was about to yell his heart out for being late when he noticed the state she was in. The Game Queen was always punctuational and very neatly dressed. This state was not something she would have allowed herself to be in if something had not happened.

Seto began worrying all over again.

You see, ever since the girl beat him, he had had a crush on her. The whole first year he wouldn't admit to it, but he couldn't deny it any longer when he had heard a rumor that she was with some loser and almost killed the poor boy, had it not been for her to stop him. He had made some stupid excuse for wanting to kill her ''boyfriend'', something about rivalry and what not, and that's when he knew that he couldn't deny it any more. Of course, he never acted upon it, thinking it was just a crush that would eventually go away. Instead, the crush turned into deeper feelings and now he was undeniably in love with the proud girl.

He had been worried sick when she was an entire hour late, thinking that something happened, so when the bell rang he flung the door open only to see his rival looking miserable.

''What the fuck happened to you?'' He almost hit himself over the head as he said something stupid like that.

Yuna's eyes narrowed and she just said ''Nothing.'' before entering the house. Seto bit his lip to stop himself from suggesting for them to reschedule the Duel, knowing that his rival wasn't focused at all. He didn't want to Duel her when she was in this state. He first needed to know what happened.

''So, why were you late? Afraid that you'd lose so you hesitated?'' He taunted. Sometimes, it was best to just be his normal jerk self. If he could get her railed up, maybe she'll slip and tell him.

''None of your business, Kaiba!''

Seto sighed inwardly. So much for that. ''Fine. But if you don't Duel your best, I'll never respect you again!'' He knew that sounded childish, especially from him, but he needed to make her see reason and just rest for a while.

''Whatever, Kaiba.'' She grumbled and he lead her to the new Duel arena.

They Dueled for almost two hours, neither relenting until finally it was the same last turn, with a different, unexpected ending. It was Dark Magician (3000 ATK with Book of Secret Arts and Yami), Dark Magician Girl (2900 ATK due to Yami and Magic Formula) and Magician of Black Chaos (3000 ATK due to Yami) against the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (2x3000 ATK and 2500 ATK because of the Spellbinding Circle). Seto had one reverse card. Yuna had 300 LP and Seto was following her with 400 LP.

Yuna attacked, destroying all three of Seto's monsters and he activated his Monster Reborn, bringing back one Blue-Eyes before his LP hit 0 and attacked Yuna's Dark Magician Girl, and their LP hit 0 at the same moment, ending the duel with a draw.

The rivals stared at each other in a stunned uncomfortable silence for two minutes, neither sure if they even blinked in that instance.

Yuna was the first to recover, knowing that she should now get ready for Seto to beat her the next time and just throw her away. She took all of her cards from her Duel Disk and shuffled them before putting them back into her Deck holder on her belt. She walked over to Seto, who was putting away his own Deck and Duel Disk into his metal briefcase. She extended her hand and in a calm voice said.

''It was a great Duel, Kaiba. It's an honor to Duel you, as always.''

Seto turned to her and before she could say anything he had her pinned to the nearby wall.

''Kaiba!'' Yuna shouted as her back hit the solid surface.

The CEO ignored her outburst. ''Alright, just what the fuck is wrong with you?!''

''Huh?'' Yuna blinked in confusion.

''There's no way that the last card in your hand couldn't have stopped my Monster Reborn! I know how you think, Yuna! I know _you_!'' He said between clenched teeth as he held her against the wall. ''You would never play so passively! Where's your pride as a Duelist?! Lost it on the way here? And why the fuck won't you tell me what's bothering you, damn it!?''

Yuna blinked again and narrowed her eyes at the now panting brunet. ''I don't know what you mean, Kaiba. I've Dueled like I always do. And as I said before, it's none of your business regarding what's going on in my life! And just how do you know me!? You never even talked to me if it didn't have something to do with Duel Monsters! Admit it, Kaiba! You don't know me because you never cared to try-Mmphm!''

Seto had leaned in and kissed the stubborn girl. It was gentle and just a brush of lips against lips. Before Yuna could gather her wits and return the electrifying kiss, Seto pulled away. He pressed his forehead against hers and just breathed for a few seconds, the girl now completely quiet.

''I do know you. With every Duel, we bonded. I understand you. And I care! So, so much.'' With every 'so' he rubbed their forehead together, messing up his brown bangs. Yuna blushed at the gesture and the words.

''Why?''

Seto closed his eyes for a moment at the whispered question. When he opened them Yuna gasped at the emotion oh so evident in his eyes.

''Because I love you. And I have for at the very least two years now.'' He said as he stole one more peck from her.

''Seto.'' Yuna said the name for the first time and something in him snapped, but he held on for a little longer. He knew she was going to say something that could change the nature of their relationship, maybe even their lives!

Yuna looked deep into the blue eyes she loved so much and finally whispered softly. ''I love you, too. Oh so much!'' She buried her face into his shirt and Seto felt like he was flying above the clouds as those words resonated within him. He leaned down, took a hold of her chin and kissed her hungrily, his tongue asking and easily receiving entrance into the cavern he longed to taste and explore. Yuna moaned as the CEO's talented tongue made her lose all control and she threw her arms around his neck. Seto drew her even closer, his tongue playing with hers as he grinned his hips into hers. Yuna gasped, breaking the kiss, as she felt the rigid member against her stomach.

Seto left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck, kissing and nipping here and there, licking the whole length of his beloved's swan-like ivory neck. He had taken off her collar in seconds and was now devouring her. Yuna had never felt so alive before and she moaned almost every time Seto kissed her neck. She nearly cried out when he bit down on the junction of her shoulder and neck, moaning with abandon at how great it felt. She put her hands in the thick brown hair, pressing his head closer to her. It almost made her come when Seto grabbed one of her breasts and started massaging it. She threw her head back as her once-rival pleasured her.

Seto couldn't take it anymore. He took one of Yuna's hands and brought it to his hard member, letting her cup him through the pants shyly. He leaned in to her ear, licking its shell before blowing air, making her squirm. His other hand went to unbuckle her belt and he slid his hand in, but he didn't do anything else. Not before getting permission to take her most valuable thing.

''I _want_ you, Yuna! I wanted you for a long time and I want you _now_!''

Yuna gasped at the raw want that was in the other's voice. She knew what he meant, but she wasn't sure if she could give it to him. She had wanted it, as well, for a couple of years now, but she was a bit unsure. She was a complete virgin. She had just given her first kiss, and she had never fooled around like this. She knew she could trust Seto, it was just ... It was ... intimidating ... to give yourself so fully yo another, even when you love them. This was her decision and she loved Seto all the more for being patient with her. And that made her decision for her. Seto obviously cared for her very much and she knew that once he allowed someone to glance at his heart, he would pull them in and treasure them. She knew that Seto would never abuse her or abandon her. She trusted him with her heart, soul, mind and body.

It was all his.

She looked him straight in the eyes, allowing her own to show everything she felt. The love, the uncertainty, the trust, the happiness and the slight fear. It was all visible as she gave him his permission. ''Then take me Seto. I am yours, take me and make it absolute. I am only yours, I just ask you to be mine in return.''

And Seto saw it all. It warmed his hear and he scooped his beloved into his arms. ''I am yours, Yuna. Only yours. And I promise that I shall treasure you always. I love you.'' He kissed her and started heading towards his room, which was thankfully just down the hall. It's not that Yuna was heavy, she was very light, but he couldn't wait any more.

Once he entered his room, he closed the door with his foot and slowly lowered his prize burden on the soft bed before climbing in. He crawled over to her, holding himself up on one elbow as he kissed her deeply, plying with her tongue as his free hand explored the glorious body beneath him, making his soon to be lover squirm. Yuna returned the favor as best as she could, caressing the strong shoulders and sucking on the other's tongue. She gasped as he pinched her nipple and arched into his touch. Seto leaned back on his knees and took off Yuna's shirt before doing the same with his own trench and turtleneck.

Yuna marveled at the Adonis-like figure before her and she felt a fire in her belly that she never felt before. Seto was like a work of art. His muscles were well defined but weren't that awkward bulky Hulk type and it suited him well. His toned abs were like a washboard and they felt amazing to the touch. She leaned up and started trailing kisses all over the strong chest before her.

Seto was mesmerized as he watched Yuna all but worship his body with her lips and fingers. He, however, couldn't wait that long for the foreplay. He took off her bra and cupped her breasts, making her release a whimpering gasp. He leaned down and kissed her as he tweaked her nipples, gently pushing her down again. As soon as she was resting on the mattress he set to work by sucking on one of her breasts, one of his hands still massaging the other one. Yuna was gasping and whimpering in the light of the sensations. She nearly flew off the bed when Seto allowed his free hand to go into her pants, under her underwear and rubbed her nether lips.

Her squirming was really turning Seto on and before he could do something about it, he groaned when a small hand cupped him through his pants again. Yuna started rubbing him and he allowed a single finger to go to the clit. He rubbed it and Yuna's moans got louder with every one. The crimson eyes were shut tightly and her breaths were coming out in ragged gasps. Seto had never thought her more beautiful.

He slowly withdrew his hand and tugged off her pants and undies. Yuna lifted her hips to help and Seto stood up from the bed so he could shed what was left of his own clothes. Yuna's eyes nearly fell out of her skull when she saw his penis. He was thick and very large. Her eyes clouded over with lust as he crawled on top of her. Seto couldn't wait to get to those lips that were like ambrosia to him and he thrusts his tongue down his lover's throat. With one hand caressing her thigh, Seto allowed his other to go down to her vagina and inserted a finger into the tight opening.

Yuna arched against him with a throaty moan, letting her natural juices help Seto with preparing her for what was to come. Seto nearly came when he saw her this submissive. He couldn't wait to bury himself into this girl he loved so much. He inserted a second and soon a third finger, making sure Yuna was relaxed enough for what was to come. He rubbed her clit and when Yuna whined for him to stop teasing her, he finally let go.

Kneeling between her spread legs, Seto leans over her body to kiss her as he slowly enter her. Yuna's breath hitches and she clamps her ruby eyes shut from the pleasure and pain. Seto massages her nipple with one hand as he prepares to take her virginity and when Yuna moans at the touch, he thrust in a bit rougher than he did to that point. Yuna cries out and tenses, the pain a bit stronger than what she had expected. Seto feels incredibly guilty when he sees tears forming at the edges of her eyes and clinging to her long eyelashes. Kissing every inch of her face, he returns one hand to her clit and massages it, making YUna feel only pleasure.

He had stayed still all this time, giving Yuna the time to adjust to is sheer size and when she gave him a nod, he started a slow shallow rhythm. Yuna was moaning within minutes, hypersensitive, and all she could do was to moan Seto's name, urging him on to speed up. Not the one to deny her anything, Seto started thrusting deeply and sped up with very thrust, felling incredible. He let one hand drift to Yuna's soft breasts, playing with it as he lifted her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper. Yuna cried out in pure intestacy as the sensations got stronger and stronger. Every time Seto thrusts into her, he hit a bundle of nerves that had her tensing and felling boneless all the same. It made her want to stay like this forever, as well as to feel that satisfying release!

Seto was no better. The tight passage was driving him crazy and he started losing control, each thrust stronger and deeper than the one before. Biting his lover's neck, he allowed one of his hands to go to Yuna's clit and he started rubbing it, wanting to make her come before him. He was far to close to the end and he didn't want to be the first to finish.

Luckily for him, Yuna couldn't hold it off any longer. Tossing her head back and arching off the bed, Seto felt the walls of her vagina tightening as she came. God, it felt so good! He encircled her in his arms as she bonelessly on his bed and rode her body until he fell over the edge. Biting her neck, he came hard as he thrust in as deep as he could go, finally stilling.

They stayed like that until Seto slowly settled beside his new lover, still inside her, and he sighed in content. How long has he wanted to do it with her? It had to be 3 years at the least! He put an arm around her as Yuna snuggled into his side. He lowered his head and placed a loving kiss on top of the unruly hair, not believing how soft it was. He heard, and felt, Yuna's breathtaking become shallower and evening out, indicating that the tired girl was asleep. Seto chuckles quietly, drawing the comforters over them and drawing his Yuna into his chest.

After placing another kiss on his beautiful lover's forehead, Seto drifted off into the best sleep he has ever had.

00000

Yuna woke up to someone kissing her lips and a hard appendage still in her cunt. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the hungry blue gaze of her new lover as he now asked for entry, seeing her awake. Yuna didn't hesitate and allowed her rival to once again explore her mouth. She moaned as he teased her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Seto had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling uncomfortably hard and in his beautiful new lover's body. Not really wanting to wake her up just for sex, he had tried to exit her and take care of it by himself, only for his desires to go wild when Yuna reacted to his moving around. Kissing her gently to wake her up, Seto threw himself into the task of getting her ready for a round two as he kissed her with abandon!

Deciding that he wanted to try a different position, he took Yuna by the waist and settled her to straddle him, their bodies never breaking their intimate connection.

''Huh?'' Yuna broke out of her lust-induced trance. She looked at her partner and saw the hungry grin there. Understanding what was expected of her, she started moving. Balancing herself on Seto's firm stomach, she lost herself to the sensation, throwing her head back and moaning with abandon when Seto's thrust his hips upward to meet her in her downwards path on his shaft. Seto grunted and let out a moan of his own here and there as he watched Yuna react to the massage he was giving her breasts.

They moved together, Yuna speeding up when the pace wasn't enough for her and Seto followed. He loved the sight of Yuna riding him. It was an immense turn on! Yet, he wanted more. Rising up and warping his arms around her, he took control as he sped up his thrusts into the girl in his lap. Yuna got louder and he realized that he was hitting that place that would end this. He smirked and brought a hand to rub her clit. Yuna clung to Seto like a drowning man, not knowing what to focus on, the shaft in her vagina or the finger pleasuring her. It was the most pleasurable torture and Yuna didn't want it to stop even as she came with the yell of her beloved's name.

When she went slack in his arms, Seto put her back onto the bed and thrusted into her hard for about two more minutes. Even though she was spent, Yuna responded to the pleasure and wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. When he came, he buried himself as deep as he could into his beautiful Yuna and kissed her, not wanting to wake up Mokuba, who should be home and asleep in the room next to his, and let it all go.

Yuna immediately shifted a bit when he settled against her, not crushing her. She put a hand into his soft hair and started playing with his chocolate-colored bangs. It was really really soft. Seto sighed at the sensation and just stayed like that for a while. However, before either woke up, he withdrew from Yuna, to which she whimpered, and he settled beside her on the bed. He drew her into his arms and they kissed for a bit, sweet and languid, until sleep once again claimed the tired crimson-eyed girl.

Seto stayed awake, watching her, for quite some time. He hadn't thought it possible that he could ever do something like this with her. But even if their activities were the best thing he has ever felt, he still worried about what brought a draw in their Duel. Yuna always had something to counter any of his Spells, so why hadn't she played it? What happened for her to come to his house in such a state?

Glancing at the clock, he decided that he will just ask her in the morning instead of losing sleep now. Placing a kiss to her forehead, Seto buried his face into Yuna's soft, unique hair and fell asleep.

00000

The first thing that reached Seto's ears was knocking on his bedroom door and a worried ''Nii-sama!'' that had him awake in seconds. The second thing he became aware of was that he still held Yuna in his arms and he smiled down at her sweet, sleeping face. And the final thing he noticed before the door opened was that it was one in the afternoon. Good thing it was a Sunday, or both his and Yuna's perfect attendance records would have been ruined!

And then he realized that Mokuba had used his spare key and opened the door, giving him a sight of his naked older brother holding someone in his arms.

''Nii-sama?''

''Yes, Mokuba?'' He asked as he made sure Yuna was covered so he couldn't guess what they had been doing.

''Did Yuna-chan stay over? I found her chocker and Duel Disk in the game room.'' Mokuba very much liked the crimson-eyed girl, but that didn't mean that he would approve of their relationship, which really worried Seto.

''Well-''

Rystling ws heard and then a sleepy ''Seto?'' which caused Mokuba to come closer to the bed and looked down to see the girl they were talking about rubbing her eyes and leaning her forehead to his brother's naked chest. Seein as her shoulders were bare, he blushed as he realized what they had been doing and that Yuna had indeed stayed over.

''Uh, good morning, Yuna-chan.''

A yawn. ''G'morning, Mokuba'' then the sharp eyes opened and she looked over to the raven-haired boy in shock. ''Mokuba!''

The boy just laughed as the usually confident girl tried to hide herself behind her rival. ''Well, I guess that you guys finally got it right and did what you should had been doing for years now!''

Both stared at him. ''Huh?''

''Congratulations!'' With that, the black-haired, gray-eyed bundle of endless energy ran out of the room, leaving the two lovers to wonder just how long others knew of their feelings towards each other.

Seto sighed and just returned to resting against his pillows. When Yuna rested her head on his chest, he decided that now was as good a time as any.

''Yuna, I have two questions to ask you.'' The girl looked up at him from her position and nodded.

''Why were you so upset yesterday?''

Yuna sighed, now knowing that she would have to tell him. Yesterday, she had accused him of not caring, but now she knew that he did.

''Jii-chan and Yugi got into an accident and got rather hurt. Jii-chan had to go into surgery and although he is alright, I just worried myself to the state I was when I came her yesterday.'' Seto kissed her head. She was glad that he was here with her. It was wonderful to see the soft side of the cold CEO.

''He'll be alright. Both of them.''

''I know, it's just ... Until now, I only really had them.'' Yuna whispered.

''Until now?'' Seto asked.

''Well, I have you now. I know that I won't be all alone even if something that bad happens.'' Yuna smiled so beautifully that Seto's breath was stolen away. He drew her into a sweet, loving kiss.

When they broke away, he rested his forehead against hers. ''Yes. Now you have me. I'll always be there for you. I promise. But that brings us to my second question.''

Yuna blinked. ''Which is?''

Seto smiled. ''Will you be my girlfriend?''

Yuna hugged her new boyfriend and yelled ''YES!'', all the while laughing. Seto joined in and them wrestled a little before leaving for a quick shower. They joined Mokuba for breakfast and the two brothers then visited the other two Moutos with the Queen of Games. Both Yugi and Solomon teased them and gave them their blessing.

Yuna was happy that both her family members were going to be better and that she finally had Seto by her side.

The unexpected turn of events brought on even more Duels, but the same never happened again. They had a long way to go before Seto could best Yuna in games, but both were ready to take it slow.


End file.
